A Swan at Spinner's End
by lunalustgood
Summary: A look at the contrast of the relationships Narcissa has with the two men in her life: her husband and Severus Snape. The difference between a cold pureblood and a half-blood Prince. One-shot. Rated M for mega-lemons. NMxLM and NMxSS.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really fond of Narcissa as a character. I loved her connection with Snape in HBP, and I imagine her and Lucius to be almost Veela-like, appearance-wise. Hence the story. It's smutty/angsty and very short. Please review! :)

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling. Just imagine what she would say if she read this story, eh?

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy walked into her kitchen silently. It was a cold November evening, and her husband Lucius was examining his wand on the sleek, light marble counter. Narcissa's long, blonde hair hung loose behind her shoulders, and her body was enveloped in a long silk robe the colour of teal.

She watched her husband. He was a gorgeous man; he too had long blonde hair, though his was almost white, and his steel grey eyes were only more prominent at the contrast. Lucius was wearing all black, and sensing her presence, looked up.

Narcissa untied the knot at her waist, her manicured fingers moving slowly, and deliberately. Her eyes stayed on Lucius as he eyed the knot before moving his stare to her face. Narcissa opened her robe to reveal small, though very round breasts, with red nipples, a taut, thin stomach, and smooth, light brown hair in between her legs. Lucius put down his wand.

"Not tonight, Narcissa," he said.

"Tonight," she replied. She was tired of waiting for one of his good moods to occur; he was her husband, and she deserved to be touched by him. She wanted to taste him, to feel his breath on her breasts, and the pain he brought when he made love. Lucius was rough with her, and she needed it tonight.

Narcissa let her robe slip off her shoulders and fall quietly to the floor before walking closer to Lucius. She wedged herself in between him and the marble counter, and felt his breath on her collarbone. He moved his wand from behind her and then lowered himself to her breasts. He grabbed the right one with force and lightly bit her left nipple. Narcissa felt a tingling in between her legs as she saw the red of her nipple about to burst in his mouth. Without warning, Lucius spread apart her legs and stuck a finger in her cunt, causing Narcissa to gasp. He did not ease his way into it; he knew she would already be sticky and wet.

Narcissa ran her fingers through Lucius' hair as he pounded his finger in her before adding two more. He moved his mouth to Narcissa's right breast and bit down on her nipple, once again, not easing it into it with a lick or a suck. He chewed lightly on the skin and shook his head left and right, causing her breast to bounce against his face. He took his fingers out of her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Get on the floor."

Narcissa lay down on the cold kitchen tiles, her breath quickening as Lucius removed all of his clothes. His thick cock had bulging veins, and he lowered himself over Narcissa's face. She panted as he slapped her cheek with his cock. Narcissa moaned and Lucius stroked his hard on, before tracing his wife's lips with it. He pressed it into her mouth and fucked her face, his knees on either side of her head.

Narcissa whimpered. She knew it got him off. She pretended to be in pain and widened her eyes as if pleading with him. Lucius grabbed her breasts from behind him and clenched them roughly. Narcissa hummed and Lucius rode her face faster to the vibrations she had erupted in his cock. Lucius pinched her nipples roughly and Narcissa got revenge by squeezing his ball sack. Lucius thrust himself inside her mouth, quickening his pace before taking his cock out of her mouth and coming all over her lips and cheeks. When he was done, he shook the excess on her chin. Narcissa moaned and licked her lips, tasting the thick, white fluid.

Lucius smirked at her and wiped her face with his hand, before bringing his fingers to his lips and licking his cum clean. He slid down her body and rubbed his still hard cock on Narcissa's swollen breasts. He then slid down further and let his wet dick slide over her light brown hair. He parted her lips and toyed at her clit with the head of his cock, swirling it in a circular motion as Narcissa closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Turn around," he said, and got off her.

Narcissa obeyed, and now lay flat on the black tiles of the kitchen floor. The cold pierced her nipples, and she felt Lucius's cock on her behind. He rubbed his cock all over her cheeks, before moving it up and down in between them. Then he slowly inserted himself in Narcissa's hole.

After a minute of slow insertion, Lucius pounded in Narcissa. He cupped her cunt and felt it leak into the palm of his hand, before spreading her juice on her erect clit and rubbing it roughly. Narcissa gasped and whimpered at his touch, and Lucius wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled the back of her hair and entered her as deep as he could, his thickness stretching Narcissa's hole.

He rode her faster and faster, and continued rubbing Narcissa' clit until her body shook under the combined sensation of his rubbing and the penetration in her behind. She came all over his hand and Lucius thrust in her behind faster, until pulling out and letting his cock spit thick, white cream all over her cheeks, and behind her cunt. Lucius stood up and moved to Narcissa's head, which was level with his feet. She looked up at him.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked quietly, and left the kitchen.

IIIII

Severus Snape paced back and forth in his dingy living room. He did not know why he still lived in the Muggle house he was brought up in, but that was of little concern at the moment. Narcissa had sent him a patronus stating she would be apparating to his home in a few minutes. He had stared blankly at the glowing white figure of a swan speaking to him in Narcissa's delicate voice.

For months now, Narcissa had been coming to him whenever she needed comfort. They had slept together after a month and now did so regularly: she craved his affection and he required the nurturing she gave him. The two fed on each other for support. Severus could not help but grow feelings for Narcissa; she was so soft, so pure and so kind. Although he had been in love with Lily Evans for years, Severus felt a kind of need for Narcissa.

There was a timid knock at the door. Severus smiled to himself; Narcissa's knocks were always timid. He answered the door to find the graceful blonde in front of him, her eyes wet as though she had been crying.

Narcissa walked into Severus' home. He too, was wearing all black. After a mumbled explanation of spending the night at her older sister Bellatrix's home to Lucius, Narcissa had made her way to Severus without packing a single thing. She never did.

Severus closed the door behind her. At once they grabbed hold of each other. Narcissa searched Severus' eyes for any trace of understanding, and found what she was looking for. He merely nodded and taking her by the hand, led her upstairs.

His bedroom was dark, and besides a small night table, the room was only occupied by a medium sized bed made of dark brown wood, covered with a dark maroon spread. Severus closed the door behind them.

Narcissa pressed her lips onto his, and they kissed passionately. Severus began to unbutton Narcissa's coat as she took off his robes, their lips barely breaking away from each other. Severus pulled at Narcissa's dress and brought it over her head before unclasping the back of her bra. He knelt down in front of her slowly, kissing her stomach and pulling down her light underwear. Narcissa moaned and entangled her fingers in Severus' hair. He kissed her clit and ran his tongue up her lips. Narcissa took his hand and he stood up, following her to the bed.

Narcissa lay down and Severus made his way to her feet. Her legs were spread open and he kissed her ankles, moving his mouth up slowly. He kissed and licked her teasingly, breathing on the sensitive areas of her thighs and leaving little bite marks. He got very close to her cunt and grazed it with his lips so that Narcissa shuddered with anticipation. Severus used his tongue to pry her lips apart and twirled it in circles on her clit.

Narcissa moaned happily and moved her hands to her breasts but Severus playfully slapped them away and moved his own hands there. He palmed her hard nipples and then jiggled the lower part of her breasts, while his tongue roamed in her. Severus nipped at her clit and Narcissa gasped, grabbing his hair by the roots. Severus moved his tongue faster and faster on her clit, one hand still on her breast while the other prodded in her very slowly. Narcissa writhed in his mouth and Severus felt her warm juice seep into his mouth as she grabbed his hands, their fingers laced in between each other.

Severus kept his tongue on Narcissa and his hands in hers and watched her chest heave softly. She purred and looked down at Severus, grinning. He slowly pulled away from her before leaving a tiny kiss on her sensitive clit.

"Turn around," he said. It was different from when Lucius told her the same thing hours ago. Severus' comment was a request, and he said it softly. Lucius was hard and rough, and what she had wanted hours ago. Severus and slow and gentle; what she needed now.

Narcissa turned and lay on her stomach, her head resting on her folded arms. Severus was over her, and she felt his erection graze her as he moved his arms to her shoulders. He massaged her back, rubbing little circles into her with his knuckles.

"Get up."

Narcissa stayed on her stomach but lifted her behind, and Severus lay on top of her. He inserted himself in her, and Narcissa felt enveloped by the warm, hard cock. Severus thrust in her slowly until she pleaded for more, and then moved faster and with more force. His elbows were by hers on the bed as he breathed on her neck and into her hair. He rammed his body into hers before rubbing the back of her neck and pulling out of her. He slapped her thigh lightly and she turned again so that she was on her back, facing him.

Severus kneeled in front of her and Narcissa arched her back so that her hips were level with his. He held onto them as he thrust himself inside Narcissa again. Narcissa was almost blinded by pleasure; the position caused the penetration to be stronger, and Narcissa grabbed her breasts at how deep Severus was in her.

Severus thrust in her quickly, causing her breasts to jiggle when she let go of them, and he watched them bounce in front of him hungrily. He slid his hands from Narcissa's hips to her breasts, and let his hands move as they did, bouncing delicately. He pinched Narcissa's nipples and felt her clench between his legs. Knowing she was tired from arching her back, Severus pushed his hand on her stomach lightly and bade she lie down flat, before spreading her legs in a v-shape.

Severus thrust in her, holding her legs up by her calves, and pushed into her very quickly. Narcissa watched his cock thrust into her cunt, and saw his black hair in between his legs mingle with her own light brown hair. She bit her lip. She saw Severus begin to grind in her in a circular motion, and she thrust her hands into her own hair at the sensation. He rode her faster and faster, and she felt him burst in her cunt, before rubbing her clit with his white-covered cock.

Severus crawled on top of Narcissa and they kissed, before he fell to her right. She smiled as he pulled her close to him, his now flaccid cock on her behind, while his hands grazed her breasts, stomach, and thighs before reaching for her hands. They fell asleep almost immediately, not caring that they were glistening in sweat.


End file.
